Juryrigg
Jury Rigg is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of Planchakule from an unknown planet. Appearance Jury Rigg is a small, red, devil-like alien who also bares a close resemblance to a Gremlin/imp. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. He is very small, when he was next to Gwen he was almost as big as her head, excluding the tail. He also seems to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. In Omniverse, Jury Rigg now wears an aviator's outfit. His ears are now spiked and his nose is bigger. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his waist. He also now has pupils. Jury_Rigg.png|16 year old Jury Rigg in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg has the ability to disassemble or reassemble any machinery at a fast rate. He is pretty strong for his size, strong enough to break a metal brake in half. Jury Rigg is also very agile. Weaknesses Jury Rigg has a strong desire to break machines; in other words, he is hard to control. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Jury Rigg first appeared in The Eggman Cometh, where Ben accidentally transformed into him while in Kevin's car. Later, he was used to break Dr. Animo's mutant ray and again to repair and modify it. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Jury Rigg was going to fight Vilgax and Psyphon, but before they could fight, Diagon freed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, after Jury Rigg saw Diagon, he reverted to Ben. Ben 10: Omniverse *Jury Rigg returned in Omniverse in Have I Got A Deal For You, where Ben accidentally transformed into him, but he quickly changed into Grey Matter after complaining about how Jury Rigg won't help. *In Gone Fishin, Jury Rigg defeated the Cyborgs. *In Rules Of Engagement, Jury Rigg fixed up parts of the Proto-TRUK and created the Tenn-Speed Cycle. Appearances Ultimate Alien *''The Eggman Cometh'' (first appearance) (x3) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Omniverse *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance, accidental transformation, cameo) *''Gone Fishin''' *''Rules Of Engagement'' Naming and Translations Toys Omniverse *4" Jury Rigg Trivia *Jury Rigg always says what he is doing repeatedly, when breaking something he says "break" and when fixing something he says "fix" over and over again. *Jury Rigg is one of Ben's alien forms who is not in the lineup of aliens in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, ChamAlien and Ultimate Way Big although this is due to their existence not being known until just recently. *Jury Rigg's tail and the aviator outfit he wears in Omniverse somewhat resembles Terrible Dactyl from Dinosaucers. *His powers of fast building are very similar to the Imps from the Aladdin Series, who have the power to construct things at a very fast rate. Also, Jury Rigg's appearance is similar to that of an imp. See Also *Gallery Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes